rushfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Larenz Tate
Larenz Tate ist ein US-amerikanischer Schauspieler, der in der Serie Rush die Rolle des Dr. Alex Burke spielte. Karriere Tate, geboren am 8. September 1975 in Chicago, Illinois, begann seine Karriere 1985 in der Folge Ein überraschter Weihnachtsmann/Traumjob/Der Stern der Serie "Unbekannte Dimensionen". Tate spielte 1987 in einer Folge der Serie "Hunter" und zwei Folgen der Serie "Frank's Place" mit und Tate stand 1988 für jeweils eine Folge der beiden Serien "Sonny Spoon" und "Amen" vor der Kamera. Tate war 1989 in jeweils einer Folge der drei Serien "21 Jump Street - Tatort Klassenzimmer", "Wunderbare Jahre" und "Matlock" und allen beiden Folgen der Serie "The Women of Brewster Place" als Sammy zu sehen und Tate spielte 1990 in einer Folge der Serie "You Take the Kids" und vier Folgen der Serie "New Attitude" mit. Tate stand 1991 für den Fernsehkurzfilm "Clippers", seit 1990 für zwei Folgen der Serie "Alle unter einem Dach" und den Fernsehfilm "Kokain - Krieg um weißes Gold" vor der Kamera und Tate war 1992 für eine Folge der Serie "Der Prinz von Bel-Air" und seit 1991 in allen 15 Folgen der Serie "Die verrückten Royals" als Curtis Royal zu sehen. Tate spielte 1993 in dem Film "Menace II Society" mit und Tate stand 1994 für alle 10 Folgen der Serie "South Central" als Andre Mosely und für den Film "Das schwarze Paradies" vor der Kamera. Tate war 1995 in dem Film "Dead Presidents" zu sehen und Tate spielte 1997 in den beiden Filmen "Love Jones" und "Postman" mit. Tate stand 1998 für den Film "Why Do Fools Fall in Love - Die Wurzeln des Rock'n'Roll" vor der Kamera und Tate war 1999 in dem Musikvideo zu Will Smiths "Wild Wild West" zu sehen. Tate spielte 2000 in dem Film "Love Come Down" mit, bei dem Tate auch Executive Producer war, und Tate stand 2001 für das Musikvideo zu Angie Stones "Brotha" vor der Kamera. Tate war 2003 in den beiden Filmen "Biker Boyz" und "Extreme Rage" und dem Musikvideo zu Ashantis "Rain on Me" zu sehen und Tate spielte 2004 in den beiden Filmen "L.A. Crash" und "Ray" mit. Tate sprach 2005 in dem Videospiel "187 Ride or Die" mit und war Regisseur des Films "The Hot Spot" und Tate stand 2006 für 5 Folgen der Serie "Waterfront", 8 Folgen der Serie "Love Monkey" und den Film "Bis zum Hals" zu vor der Kamera. Tate war 2008 in dem Fernsehfilm "Blue Blood" zu sehen und Tate spielte 2011 in einer Folge der Serie "Justified", seit 2007 in 45 Folgen der Serie "Rescue Me" als Bart 'Black Shawn' Johnston, den beiden Kurzfilmen "Sacks West" und "Behind the Scenes of Sacks West" und dem Fernsehfilm "Gun Hill" mit. Tate stand 2013 für eine Folge der Serie "The Mindy Project" vor der Kamera, war Regisseur und Autor des Musikvideos zu Melanie Fionas "Wrong Side of a Love Song" und Executive Producer der Fernsehdoku "Bill Bellamy's Ladies Night Out Comedy Tour" und Tate war 2014 in allen 10 Folgen der Serie Rush als Dr. Alex Burke zu sehen. Tate spielte 2015 in dem dem Fernsehfilm "White Water", bei dem Tate auch Co-Producer war, und seit 2013 in zehn Folgen der Serie "House of Lies" mit und Tate stand 2016 für die beiden Filme "Beta Test", bei dem Tate auch Producer war, und "Deuces" und allen 10 Folgen der Serie "Game of Silence" als Shawn vor der Kamera. Tate war 2017 in in dem Film "Girls Trip" und dem Fernsehfilm "Salamander" zu sehen. Ellis spielt seit der Folge Ich bin dein Vater in der Serie "Power" in allen Folgen die Rolle des Councilman Tate. Dazu ist Tate als Schauspieler in zwei Filmprojekte involviert, die sich noch in der Produktion befinden. Bei einem Film ist Tate zudem Regisseur und bei dem anderen fungiert Tate als Executive Producer. Privatleben Tate ist der jüngere Bruder der beiden Schauspieler Lahmard J. Tate und Larron Tate. Am 29. Juli 2006 wurde das erste Kind von Tate und seiner Verlobten Tomasina Parrott geboren, ihr Sohn Miles Xavier Tate. Tate und Parrott heirateten am 30. November 2006, nachdem sie knapp zwei Jahre verlobt gewesen waren. Am 27. Juni 2008 wurde der zweite Sohn des Ehepaars, Zander Tate, geboren. Weblinks * Larenz Tate in der IMDb * Larenz Tate bei Instagram * Larenz Tate bei Twitter * Larenz Tate bei Wikipedia __INHALTSVERZEICHNIS_ERZWINGEN__ Kategorie:Hauptdarsteller Seiten